Harry Potter and the Year of Revenge
by Formerly Known as Erin
Summary: Harry and Neville team up during their sixth year in search of vengence against the Dark Lord. Ch. 2- Sirius' Will. Please read and review.
1. Back to the Burrow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize in this story. It all belongs to Ms. Rowling. If you don't recognize something, then it might belong to me. This is for the whole story, because I know I won't remember to keep writing it.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Harry Potter's Sixth Year Chapter 1: Back to the Burrow  
  
It was a warm day in early August and many people were outside enjoying the weather. One person, however, was not enjoying it. 16-year-old Harry Potter was waiting anxiously for his best friend, Ron Weasley, and his brother Charlie to come and pick him up. It had been a long summer, and he couldn't wait to get away from the Dursley's at number 4, Privet Drive, where he lived with his aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and their son, his cousin Dudley.  
  
This summer had been better than most of his previous ones, though, even if he had been fairly depressed much of the time, not eating or sleeping much. Harry's uncle had avoided him as much as possible-- he was probably scared of what Mad-Eye Moody would do to him if he wasn't nice-- and his cousin seemed to like him better since Harry saved his life last summer. His aunt had been nicer to him, too. She seemed to be almost. sympathetic toward him, as if she knew how much he'd been through in the last few months.  
  
Last June, Harry and his friends had gone to the Ministry of Magic, where they ended up fighting around a dozen Death Eaters-- followers of Voldemort, a very dangerous dark wizard who was after Harry. They would have lost, if Albus Dumbledore and other members of the Order of the Phoenix hadn't shown up. Harry had watched his godfather, Sirius Black, fall to his death through a mysterious veil. And he couldn't help but feel it was all his fault.  
  
He had also watched Professor Dumbledore duel Voldemort, even though he knew he couldn't win, because of a prophecy about Harry. The fight had ended when the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had entered the Ministry and Voldemort disapparated so he wouldn't be captured.  
  
But Aunt Petunia couldn't know any of this. She was a Muggle, a non-magic person, who knew very little about the Ministry of Magic, Harry's school, or Voldemort. Harry would have liked to ask her about her behavior, but every time he tried, she suddenly got very busy. And for the last few days, she had been away, visiting a sick friend. He would just have to wait and see if her attitude changed at all over the school year.  
  
Harry sighed. Thinking about it all still hurt too much. And Ron should be there any minute. They were going back to Ron's house, the Burrow, for a few days, before returning to number 12, Grimmauld Place, headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry couldn't wait to see his friends again. He didn't want to be in bad spirits when he first saw them. His other best friend, Hermione Granger, would also be arriving at the Burrow today. Hermione was Muggle-born and very smart. She, along with everyone else, had been very worried about him this summer, writing many letters asking if he was OK and telling him she was there if he needed to talk.  
  
Harry suddenly wondered how Ron would be arriving. The Weasleys were an old wizarding family who didn't have a car. They usually used Floo powder to travel through the fireplaces, but he had been told to be waiting outside at 6:00 that evening. Just as he was wondering if maybe Ron had gotten permission to apparate even though he was underage, he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and saw Ron and Charlie walking up the street.  
  
"Hey. How did you guys get here?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Floo powder," Charlie answered, taking his wand out and shrinking Harry's trunk to the size of a shoebox. "We came through Arabella Figg's fireplace to avoid the trouble of hooking your uncle's house up to the Floo Network again. You remember what happened last time. That's why we wanted you to wait outside." Harry certainly did. The Dursley's living room had turned into a disaster zone after the blocked fireplace had been blasted across the room. The Dursleys hadn't been too happy.  
  
"We'd better get going," he continued. "Mum's expecting us back soon, and she'll get worried if we're not. She's already in a right state about you what with everything that happened last year. You seem to have more than just a knack for getting in trouble."  
  
"How are you doing, mate? Lupin's been by a few times; he's holding together ok.." Ron trailed off, unsure of how to continue. Remus Lupin was a werewolf, a former professor at Hogwarts, Harry's school, and a good friend of Sirius'.  
  
"I'm ok," Harry replied. "Not great, but I've already lost my parents, what's one more name on the list?"  
  
Harry was sure he saw Ron and Charlie exchange a look as they reached Arabella Figg's house, but he chose to ignore it. Mrs. Figg, who lived a few streets over from Harry, was part of the Order of the Phoenix. Until last summer, Harry had thought she was a muggle, but he now knew she was a squib, or a person from a magical family who couldn't do magic themselves. She came quickly to the door and ushered them into her house.  
  
"Hello Harry, it's nice to see you again, especially since you're not in trouble this time. I hope your doing well?" She looked as though she doubted he was, but didn't wait for an answer. "You three had better hurry, Molly's expecting you back soon, and she'll be after me if you're not. Come on now." She led them back to her fireplace and offered Charlie the container of Floo powder. He threw it into the fire before stepping in and calling "the Burrow." Then he was gone.  
  
Ron went next. Mrs. Figg held the container out to Harry, asking him to be careful before he was gone to the Burrow.  
  
**********  
  
Harry fell out of the fireplace into Ron's kitchen only to be pulled quickly up again by Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh Harry, dear, it's so nice to see you again. How are you doing? Are you ok? You look like you need something to eat," she started to get him something from one of the cupboards, but was stopped by Ron.  
  
"Mum, he's just arrived, let him take his stuff upstairs and say hello to Hermione and Neville first."  
  
"Neville's here?" Harry asked, surprised. Neville Longbottom was another Gryffindor sixth-year. He had never been one of Ron and Harry's best friends, though he had been one of the people who went to the Ministry with them at the end of last year.  
  
"Yeah," Ron replied somberly as they walked up the steps. "One of You-Know- Who's followers killed his Gran. She was part of the Order. That same girl that killed Sirius got her. He's staying with us for the rest of the summer." Harry was stunned. He knew Bellatrix Lestrange, who had killed Sirius, had also done the Cruciatus Curse on Neville's parents until they went insane. They were now permanently living at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.  
  
They reached the top of the stairs, where Ron's room was located, and the door flew open before they even touched the doorknob. Hermione was standing there, along with Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, who was about to start her fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried, pulling him into a hug. "How are you? It's so good to see you again. Did Ron tell you Neville's here too?"  
  
"I'm fine, Hermione. Yeah, he told me. Hey, Ginny," he said, walking into the bedroom.  
  
"Hey, Harry. You sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yeah. What's Charlie doing here?" he asked.  
  
Ron answered, looking slightly puzzled. "We're not sure. We thought he was just coming home for a visit, but then he told us he got a bad bite off one of the dragons and was told he should take some time off. He's got an awesome scar, though."  
  
Ginny glanced at her brother and when it was clear he was done talking she continued. "He's got a new job, now, too. He won't tell us what it is, though. Said he wants it to be a surprise. I don't think that's the only reason he's here though."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Ginny smiled secretively and went on. "I think someone's got a girlfriend. I caught him and Tonks snogging the other day. Charlie doesn't know, though. I left before they saw me."  
  
"Tonks and Charlie?" Harry asked. "I didn't even know they knew each other."  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said. "They met at Hogwarts. He was a few years ahead of her, though, so they never became really good friends."  
  
"They seemed really happy to see each other when he got here, anyway," Ron added.  
  
They heard the door open and everyone turned around to watch Neville come in.  
  
"Hey Harry," he said quietly, sitting down on one of the two cots set up in the room for Harry and Neville to sleep on.  
  
"Hey Neville," Harry replied. "I'm sorry about your Gran."  
  
"Thanks. Its okay though." He looked so sad Harry wanted to say something to console him.  
  
"Listen, Neville," Harry said, suddenly knowing what he should say. "I lost my parents when I was really little, and then Sirius at Ministry. I know it's not exactly the same, but. just remember, I know what you're going through."  
  
Neville looked like he appreciated Harry trying to make him feel better." Yeah, I know. You know the lady that killed Gran and Sirius- Bellatrix Lestrange? She's the one who tortured my parents." Ron looked up in surprise and Ginny and Hermione gasped, but Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I- er- fell into Dumbledore's pensieve during our fourth year and saw her trial. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone, that you'd let us know when you were ready."  
  
Neville started to say something, but was interrupted when Ron started laughing.  
  
"You fell in a pensieve? How do you fall in one?"  
  
Harry glared at him. "Well I'm sorry, but it was sitting there and I didn't know what it was, so I put my wand in it and got sucked in." This caused Ron to laugh even more.  
  
It's okay, Harry," Neville said. "I should have told you guys a long time ago."  
  
Just then, Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs that it was time for dinner and the group started to make their way down the steps.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I hope you all like this. If you do, I will try to update soon. If not. well it doesn't really matter then does it? Anyway, I am terribly sorry if someone is out of character, or if something is totally off. Please tell me and maybe I will try to fix it. I know Harry doesn't seem very upset about Sirius dying, but he will. Keep reading, it's coming. And I know it's not much yet, but it will get better. Just give me a few chapters. Next up: the reading of Sirius' will.  
  
Keep in mind this is my first attempt at a fanfic, and I've never really thought of myself as much of a writer, even though I like to write. Oh, and reviews are greatly appreciated, whether they contain criticism or praise. By the way Gypsy- are you happy now? I started my fic.  
  
Also, my friend Gypsy t. Potter (remember her? I gave her a shout-out a minute ago) and I (Crystal e. Evans on the site) have a Harry Potter website: e! 


	2. Sirius' Will

A/N: Ok, I am so sorry about the format on the last chapter. I went back and fixed it, but I'm not entirely sure how it happened in the first place. If it happens again, I would be much obliged if someone could tell me what I'm doing wrong.  
  
Harry Potter's Sixth Year  
  
Chapter 2: Sirius' Will  
  
Harry spent the next few days playing Quidditch and wizard chess, finishing his homework, and just trying to keep himself busy, as he had been doing all summer. He didn't want to give himself time to think about Sirius. Thinking about him caused Harry's heart to ache and made him feel like he was going to throw up. At the Dursley's house, he had done chores without being asked, helped cook, and reread some of his books for lack of something else to occupy his mind. It was better now, with his friends to distract him.  
  
He had noticed, however, that Neville seemed to be doing the same thing- never just sitting doing nothing for more than a moment at a time, always offering to help out and keep himself busy. It made Harry feel better to know someone else was going through the same thing he was, losing someone he loved. He only wished it was someone who hadn't already lost some of his close family members.  
  
Remus Lupin was, if anything, in worse shape. He, Sirius, and Harry's father James had been best friends at Hogwarts and part of a group of pranksters who dubbed themselves the Marauders. The fourth member of the group was Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail. He had become a Death Eater and was responsible for the death of Harry's parents. Remus was now the last of the Marauders.  
  
He had come over for dinner the night before and seemed to barely be holding himself together. He looked sicker than usual, which was saying something. Though only in his mid-thirties, he had looked older than his age for as long as Harry had known him. He now looked as if he had gained another four or five years since Harry had seen him last, when school got out a month and a half ago. Lupin hadn't talked much while he was at the Weasley's, and it was all Harry could do not to tell him that everything would be okay, even though he himself was not at all sure that was true.  
  
Harry went down to breakfast one morning about a week after his arrival to find the whole Weasley family (except Percy), Hermione, and Neville already in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley bustled over to him and handed him a letter.  
  
"Harry, dear, here's your Hogwarts letter. It looks like we'll be heading to Diagon Alley soon. You all need some new books, and Ginny could do with some new robes, hers are getting to short." She walked back over to the stove as Harry sat down at the table and opened his letter. Inside he found the book list, which was very short again, along with a few other notes. Before he could read them, he heard Hermione let out a squeal of excitement.  
  
"Our O.W.L.s!" she cried looking at the boys excitedly. She read her results very quickly. "I got all O's! Well, except Astronomy, but that thing with McGonagall wasn't something I could have prepared for. How did you three do?" Harry found his results and pulled them out of the envelope as Ron read his scores.  
  
"I did pretty well," he replied after a minute. "I passed everything except Divination. I even got a few O's."  
  
Neville went next. "I got an A in Potions! I thought I was going to fail that class! And I got two O's- Herbology, of course, and Defense Against the Dark Arts! Thanks for your help, Harry. I would have never been able to do this without you."  
  
"No problem," Harry said, finally looking over his own scores. "Hey, I did pretty well. I mean, I failed Divination and History of Magic, but that wasn't my fault. I got a couple O's and I- I got an E in Potions. Dumbledore must have talked to Snape, or something."  
  
Just then, Ginny shrieked happily.  
  
" I got the badge! I'm a prefect!"  
  
Harry looked over and saw Hermione beaming at her friend. Ginny's mother hurried over and gave her a hug.  
  
"Oh Ginny, congratulations, your father and I are so proud."  
  
"Yes, well done Ginny. We were afraid Fred and George might have had too much of an influence on you, but I'm happy to see you've become a prefect after all," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Hey," George said. "We resent that comment."  
  
Fred added, "Yeah. We're glad we weren't prefects. Hey," he said, turning to Harry. "What's that other paper you got?"  
  
Harry suddenly realized he had forgotten about the other part of his letter. He started to read it, knowing that everyone else in the room was watching him curiously. It was from Dumbledore:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope your summer is going well. I know you miss Sirius, but remember  
he is with your parents again. He should be happy now.  
  
I would like to inform you that the reading of Sirius' will is taking  
place this Thursday at 10:00a.m. The reading will be at the McDonald  
Wizarding Law Office in Diagon Alley. I am sure Mr. and Mrs. Weasley  
will show you where it is. Mr. Longbottom's presence is also required.  
I shall see you then.  
  
Harry sighed. He had been dreading something like this. He figured  
Dumbledore would eventually be writing to him about Sirius. All summer  
he had avoided thinking about his godfather and now Dumbledore was  
asking him to come and finally have to face the truth- that Sirius was  
actually dead? He didn't know if he could do it.  
  
Also, as Voldemort seems to be coming back to power, and you must play  
such an important role in his defeat, I must ask you if you would join  
the Order of the Phoenix. It will be dangerous, of course, but  
probably no more than your life already is. We will talk more about it  
when you arrive at Grimmauld Place on Friday. It would not be wise to  
say more in a letter.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry reread the letter in shock. Now Dumbledore wanted him in the Order? Last year he would have done anything to be allowed in, but everyone said he was too young. He looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but before Harry could say anything he felt someone move behind him to read the letter. After a moment, Fred exclaimed, "How come Harry gets to join the Order? George and I already left school and we were only allowed to join a few months ago. He's only fifteen and he's getting in!"  
  
Harry glanced at the twins before looking back to their parents. He was surprised to see Mr. Weasley sigh and nod.  
  
"Dumbledore already told us. I don't know what made him change his mind though," Harry had reckoned that Dumbledore had told everyone in the Order about the prophecy, but he realized suddenly he must be wrong. He looked at Mrs. Weasley and saw that she obviously disapproved of Dumbledore's decision but wasn't about to argue with him.  
  
Harry passed the letter to Ron. Hermione, Neville, and Ginny leaned over to read it too. Ron looked back up at Harry and said, "That's lucky, mate. Now we'll have an easier time figuring out what's going on in the meetings. I mean," he continued after a look from his mother, "You'll be able to tell us what's going on. Or at least some of it. Whatever's not confidential," he finished lamely, making sure his mother was satisfied. Hermione and Ginny nodded. Neville looked up confused.  
  
"Why do I need to come to Sirius' will? My Gran's will was right before I came here, so it can't be that.."  
  
Harry shrugged, realizing he hadn't even noticed Neville's name in the letter. Now that he thought about it, though, he didn't know why Neville needed to come either. He sat down to breakfast still thinking about the letter, vaguely aware of Mr. Weasley telling him that he and Molly would also be going to the reading.  
  
************  
  
Harry awoke very early on Thursday morning. It took him a few minutes to realize why he felt so depressed. Then he remembered. Sirius' will was being read today. His spirits sunk even further. He lay in bed for a while trying not to think about it. Eventually he got dressed and went outside. The cool morning air felt nice as he sat down on the low garden wall.  
  
How could Sirius do this to him? He finally had someone, an adult, who cared about and could tell him about his parents, and he died. Harry hadn't even gotten a real chance to get to know him, and now he never would. He wished he had someone to talk to about Sirius, someone who had really known him. Lupin would have been his first choice, but Lupin was so close to falling apart himself. And he didn't know who else to go to. Lots of his teachers and other members of the Order had known Sirius- and his parents, for that matter- but not the way Lupin did.  
  
Not long after he came downstairs, Mrs. Weasley came outside looking for him.  
  
"Oh, Harry dear, there you are, I was getting worried. Come on in and have some breakfast; we'd best leave for Diagon Alley soon if you want to be there on time."  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Weasley. I didn't mean to worry you. I'll come inside a minute," Harry replied as he watched Mrs. Weasley disappear back into the house. He sat there for another minute before getting up and going inside himself.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and the Weasleys arrived in Diagon Alley. After telling their children and Hermione to meet them at noon in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley led Harry and Neville to the McDonald Wizarding Law Office. When they reached the door, Harry took a deep breath and walked inside.  
  
Dumbledore, Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy, and Severus Snape were already there. They hadn't been there long when Remus Lupin arrived and Kenton McDonald, who would be presenting the will, called them back to start the reading.  
  
Dumbledore and Tonks each gave Harry a reassuring smile as the group walked to the back room. He looked over at Neville, who was looking very unsure as to why he was there, and felt sorry for him knowing he had been to his Gran's will reading only a few weeks before.  
  
When they had all seated themselves in the back room, Mr. McDonald stood up and placed a book on the table.  
  
"This is Mr. Black's will," he said, starting to flip through the book. "Once I find the right page, it will start running orally. Ah, here we are." He stopped about halfway through the book and a miniature, ghost Sirius emerged from the page.  
  
"First, I would like to apologize to most of the people gathered here. If you are hearing this, I must be dead. I'm sorry, but don't worry. Harry, Tonks, Moony- no matter what happened, do not blame yourselves in any way. You know I wouldn't want you to depress yourselves over me. Besides, I'm with Lily and James again. Never forget Remus, Marauders forever- Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs will be together again.  
  
"Now, for the splitting of my possessions. First to my cousin Narcissa. I would like to bestow upon you my mother's portrait, already mounted on a square of wall cut out of my house. She always preferred your company over mine."  
  
Narcissa Malfoy opened and closed her mouth a few times, furious that she would be getting none of Sirius' money. Sirius' shadowy form simply smiled at her knowingly before turning towards Snape.  
  
"Next to Severus Snape. I have a few things to say to you. Firstly, I would like to die in peace, and I'm not sure that's possible, but I'm going to try. Please forgive me for all the pranks my friends and I have played on you over the years. Also, there are many hard-to-find potions ingredients in the House of Black left there by my mother. They are now yours. However much I hate to admit it, you are the best potions brewer I know."  
  
It was Snape's turn to be surprised. For a moment he just looked around the table with disbelief. He turned back to the magical book, the usually scowl returning to his face. Harry looked over at Lupin, who looked just as surprised as Snape, but seemed pleased that his friend had finally given up a grudge that had lasted for decades.  
  
"To the wonderful Weasleys, I bequeath to you one of the shares of my vaults in Gringotts. Dumbledore, you and I have already discussed what you are getting from me, so you are already aware I would prefer not to review it here.  
  
"Now, Neville Longbottom. I am not sure if you knew this, but the rest of the Marauders and I were friends with your parents when we were in school. They left me with a few things that belonged to them, and I would like to pass them on to you."  
  
Harry glanced at Neville. He was staring open-mouthed at Sirius, who had obviously surprised. Neville saw Harry watching him and gave him a weak smile that Harry returned the best he could.  
  
"Nymphadora Tonks, your mother and you were always my favorite cousins. Thank you for following your mother's ideas, instead of those of the rest of our family. I'm leaving you another share of the Black fortune, along with my collection of Auror materials from when I was your age. My hippogriff Buckbeak is also your now.  
  
"Remus Lupin and Harry Potter. I want to tell you both how sorry I am again. You are the two people in the world who mean the most to me and I don't want to see either of you hurt. Please don't do anything stupid.  
  
To Harry I leave my mother's house. May it be kept for its current use. To Remus I leave my house in Hogsmeade. Though it hasn't been used in years, it should still be intact. For the two of you to split equally, I leave the rest of my Gringotts vaults and all my other worldly possessions. Please know I'll miss you both." Harry watched sadly as Sirius disappeared back into the book, wishing he could stay a little longer. He looked around and saw that everyone else was getting up to leave. He got up and followed Neville, who also seemed lost in thought, and the Weasleys out of the building.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I hope you liked the chapter. Please review. Up next: Diagon Alley and the twin's joke shop.  
  
Now, first thing first: credit where credit is due. 1. To my good friend Gypsy, who gave me the idea of an oral will, instead of having the person in charge of the will read it. 2. Giving Sirius' mother's picture and the wall behind it to the Malfoys wasn't my idea- I read it in a story but don't remember who's idea it was If its you and you want more credit I can make that happen.  
  
Next order of business: My friend was reading this and started laughing very hard when she saw the lawyer guy's last name was McDonald. That name is really in the book- Natalie McDonald was sorted into Gryffindor during Harry's fourth year. I didn't just pick the name out of the air. And believe me, it was verrrrrry tempting to make the guy's name Ronald, but I refrained, thinking that might be a bit much.  
  
Again, visit my website and sign the guestbook. ( www.freewebs.com/phoenix_core Thank you to anyone who already did.  
  
Also, thanks to the people who reviewed: Antoniaeast and Mr.Virial (I'm sorry about the format; I went back and fixed it. What do you think of the story itself?). 


End file.
